


A possible conversation between Damon and Stiles

by Scila



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scila/pseuds/Scila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of Damon and Stiles' meeting and being their regular sarcastic selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A possible conversation between Damon and Stiles

"So, you're the one with all the plans. The brain of the bunch, uh?"

Damon stepped near the kid, staring at him with half a smile. Stiles passed his free hand on the back of his neck, unsure.

"Why? Are you gonna kill me if I say yes?"

"Maybe. I'm still deciding."

"Then... No?"

"I take that's actually a yes."

"Well... Yeah. If you mean that only a dumb person would admit they're are smart when you basically wants to kill them, then yeah."

Damon narrowed his eyes with a smile, amused.

"You're a weird one, aren't you?"

"That's what people generally imply. Or you know... Pretty much say."

The vampire was circling him now, enjoying the fact that the Stiles was clearing nervous. The kid still had the wooden stake on his hand, not even bothering to hide it.

"Let me explain something to you, pal. This is _my_  town. Your wolf buddies need to stay the hell away from here, got it?"

"Is not like we have a choice here, you know? Do you think I'm _enjoying_  risking my life and almost getting eaten by a vampire?"

"We don't eat people, kid. We drink their blood. Big difference. Unlike your hairy friends, we aren't animals."

"Look, I came here to offer a deal. Just listen, alright?"

Damon rolled his eyes, but waved a hand, allowing him to continue.

"We had to escape our town because of the hunters. But they keep following us."

"The silver guys."

"Argent, yeah. We heard this town is kind of... Vampire infested. So..."

"So... Your genius plan was to use us as bait to distract them long enough for you all escape. How _nice_  of you. But I'm not really seeing what we gain from this deal, skinny."

"If you look at it that way, who could blame ya?" Stiles winced, but kept going. "But think more as an... Inevitable encounter that would happen eventually, and, as such, should be treated as the real enemy. So, you know: Werewolves,  _good_... Hunters of all supernatural things,  _bad_."

"And how about the snakey lizard thingy? Is he good too? Was his attempt of pulling my freaking head off just a friendly hug?"

Damon came close to Stiles' face, annoyed. The proximity made Stiles even more jumpy and his grip on the wooden stake more firm.

"Honestly, I think he was just jealous of your really,  _really_ , pretty blue eyes. Honest. They... They're really distracting. Specially at this close. You, you don't have... Much of concern for personal space, huh?"

"Not my strongest quality, no," he answered with a smirk. "We already have our share of annoying wolves. We don't need a bunch of teens running around attracting attention."

"Wolves, yeah. But not  _werewolves_. I mean, come on. Have you seen a real Alpha in action?"

"Not. Looking. Forward to that. No."

"Oh yeah... The whole bite thing. Trust me: he's huge. And angry. I think you wanna him on your side."

"Depends if I can trust it."

"Oh definitely. You can trust us. You said yourself, we are just kids, right? Kids are trustworthy."

"But dumb."

"Elena already agreed to this plan..."

"Did she? I don't care."

"Really? Because people implied that you care very much..."

"Oh fine... If things get too dangerous I can always kill you. You realize you're incredible annoying?"

"And you're a kind of a dick."

"Yes. But that's why we'll make such a _incredible_  team, am I right?"


End file.
